


Akari and Zexal bonding

by stolashoots



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexal is not Yuma, but that doesn't mean Akari can't love them like a little sibling.</p><p>Fic request by bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Akari wishes she had a normal younger brother, one who went out late with friends to parties instead of breaking curfew to save the world. At least then she would be able to get irritated at him for going against the rules, not terrified that she’ll never see Yuma again. After the events of three years ago, she’s no longer able to say that bills are what keeps her up every night long after what’s left of her family has fallen asleep.

**_(“The Barian Invasion,” Yuma once told her as if being invaded by aliens was a typical occurrence. “They’re good now, so you don’t have to worry. It was just a misunderstanding.” Akari can’t fathom how a misunderstanding could ever result in the destruction that took place those few hours.)_ **

And then Astral happened, a being that Akari isn’t even able to see, much less communicate with, and yet again she risks losing her little brother. Yuma called it overlaying and explained it as when two souls merged together to create a new, better, soul.

**(“It won’t be forever,” Yuma promises, his eyes glancing at something invisible to his left. “And, I won’t really be gone. Zexal is partly me, and you can talk to Zexal whenever you want.” Akari hears this and wonders if she can really believe him.)**

Zexal is not Yuma. The dictations are obvious, plainer to see than Akari realized, yet at the same time, there are moments when Yuma shines through as bright as the sun, moments when Zexal’s smile is Yuma’s smile.

**_(“Akari, can we have duel lunch again?” Zexal asks, already pulling out the rice cooker._ **

**_“Zexal, duel lunch is for lunch, not dinner” Akari sighs as Zexal’s face falls. “But I suppose we can make an exception this one time…” When Zexal cheers, Akari can’t bring herself to feel irritated at them. Even if they’re not entirely human, they’re still an overexcited child.)_ **

Sometimes Akari wishes she had a normal younger brother, but that doesn’t prevent her from loving Zexal, her new little sibling.


	2. Chapter 2

Akari is following them with her eyes, the end of her pen pressed against her lips. Zexal knows Akari only wears this look when she’s caught hold of a good scoop, or when she’s preparing to pry for information. The fact this is directed at them unnerves them, but she’s Yuma’s sister, so there’s nothing they can do about it besides wait for her to start asking questions.

They sit on the couch in front of the family’s small television, watching a rerun of ESP Robin playing on screen. It’s one of their favorite episodes, the one where Robin conquers his fears and befriends a race of frightening bug-like creatures who wish for peace. It reminds them of their own life, of how terrifying the Barians were first before they realized the rock beings were just another form of the friends they’ve made.

Akari sits down next to them during the next commercial, flipping through her notebook while attempting to appear as though she isn’t staring at them. Zexal is half tempted to outright ask what she wants, but the Astral in them keeps them patient, and so they wait for her to make the first move. Dealing with people is like playing Duel Monsters; first you must allow them to show their style before you strike.

Akari breaks the silence first. “I don’t remember you owning clothes like that.”

It’s unexpected, and Zexal glances down to look at what they’re wearing, dark jeans and a light pink t-shirt with tiny baby blue flowers on it. “Rio took me shopping last week.” They’re taller than Yuma is and built differently, so they don’t fit well into his clothes. Rio says she was taking pity on them, but Zexal gets the feeling that she wanted an excuse to go shopping with someone.

Akari makes a face at that. “Zexal, you shouldn’t take other people’s money. I can afford to buy you new clothes too, you know.” Akari chastises, but Zexal just shrugs. They know that money is tight in the Tsukumo family, and they didn’t want to be a bother. Also, Rio was offering, and she knew more about human apparel than Zexal did. It seemed like a good deal from their point of view.

Their sister is still watching them, waiting for their response. “I’ll ask you next time I need clothes?” They ask, and Akari smiles at that.

“Good, good. I’ve always wanted to go clothing shopping with my little sibling. Yuma never wanted… Wants to wear anything than his school uniform or his flame pants and vest.” Akari explains, and Zexal nods politely. “So what kind of clothes do you like?” She adjusts the notebook in her hands, pen prepared to jot down information.

The commercial ends, and Zexal’s attention is dragged to the screen as one of their favorite scenes of the show plays out. “Or, I suppose we can continue later,” Akari says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed. Please remember to leave a kudos and a comment, it means a ton to me. If anyone wants to see these two interacting more, just warn me and I'll write more about them.
> 
> Also, big thanks to bus for the prompt; these two are adorable.


End file.
